brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario is a muscular man from a franchise of his own name. He is a hero rarity brawler who is both ranged and melee with high health, he shoots fireball that destroys everything in its path and burns enemies. His super is a 1-up mushroom which does revive friendly brawlers to full health when he/she got killed or to become invincible to become immune to damage for a while. Attack: Destructive Fireball Mario throws a fireball that will bashes trough enemies and (destroys) walls and bushes (that most brawlers can do with their main attack), it is quite wide and has a long range. Enemies fucked by the fireball will get knockbacked (does not stun) and take burn damage for a short time. Burnt enemies who enters the bushes the bushes will get burnt and then missing. The upgraded burn damage will do decimal damage, so it will take damage rounded off till the subsequent damage near or reaches the whole number to match that whole number (example 5.25 per damage: 5-11-16-21-26-32-37-42...). The fireballs got bounces while it travels like in the mario game series but its just a visual effect. Tap/drag to further than 2.5 tiles from him to use this attack. *Base damage: 200 *Range: 10.5 tiles *Reload time: 1.7 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area *Can destroy walls bushes obstacles and still reach its maxed range... Attack2: Fists of Fury Mario fires off a burst of four punches at short range doing doing high damage. Mario must be quite close to his targets to damage them, but he cannot damage targets that he is right on top of. His punches hit a fair sized area, so it is possible for him to hit multiple enemies with each punch. Tap/drag to 2.5 or less tiles from him to use this attack. *Base damage: 80x4 *Range: 2.5 tiles *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo *This attack uses 0.47058823529411764705882352941176 of ammo spaces. Health Base Health: 1,200 Super #1: 1-up Mushroom He 1UPs all friendly brawlers in the map. Friendly brawlers will have the green mushroom on top of their head to show that they have the 1-up mushroom. When a friendly brawler reaches 0 hp in a fight, instead of dying that brawler will revive and their health backs to full and ramains in the same position of the map and the 1-up status is used up (like having double hitpoints). The mushroom status will lasts until that brawler dies and revives, it can be stacked so multiple mushrooms can be applied on a same brawler should that brawlers dies multiple times and still be alive. Note that in bounty, that brawler who uses up the mushroom will maintain the stars and in smash and grab, that brawler will retain the crystals when uses up the mushroom and in brawl ball, that brawler will keep possesion of the ball if that kill was not a knockback attack. The super can be upgraded, so its like a hitpoints bonus which works just like the mirror mirrors one level higher in clash royale. Upgrading his super will gives a health bonus to the 1-up ability to brawlers of their static health. Example when a shelly have 880 health, and an ungraded super will gives 880 health when that shelly reaches 0 hitpoints. A level 1 super will grants 5% bonus of that brawlers static health bonus, which means a 880 health shelly will have the 1Up hitpoints of 920. And the maxed super will grants the 25% static health bonus which means that a 880 health shelly will have the 1up hitpoints of 1080. Note: He just need to press the super button to activate the 1-up mushroom; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. *Range: Whole map *Who: Himself and his teammates Super #2: Starman This invincibility is enhanced relative to the invincibility of other brawlers. He has the choice to use either super in the same battle as long as his super is charged up. The effect on him is the exact same as the starman invincibility in the mario games including making him glow in rainbow colours (will be able to remain hidden in bush while invincible). This effect will cause him to become immune to damage even from the mightiest hit and makes him moves just as fast as Crow and Mortis, when he makes contact with enemies they will take some damage and gets knockbacked in the exact same manner as bull and darryl super. Note: He just need to press the super button to activate the invincibility; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. Super #3: Super Mario Fiery Punch This super makes him uses his strength and performs his punch with ~fire on his fist, this punch is super powerful that it will damage all enemies hit by his fiery fist (they are set on fire as soon as they touches his fist) and will fly away on fire before landing on the ground, if an enemy hits their own teammates while flying they will take damage and gets knockbacked, both his direct punch and enemies flown by his punch can destroy walls but only his direct punch can destroy the bushes, the burning duration lasts for 5 seconds. Skins Trivia *He builds up his muscles to be super viable as a brawler. **If he hevent build up his muscle and brawl with his defualt body structure, his base hitpoints would have been 800 and his desctuctive fireball attacks would be slightly weaker and his punches would be significantly weaker (60 damage per punch). Wario default body structure gives him 80 base damage punch while luigis is 50 (speaking of actual characters). *The starman invincibility effect (Mario Kart) lasts for 7.5 seconds. Category:Brawlers Category:Hero Brawlers Category:Old Mythic Brawlers Category:Mythic Brawlers Category:Nintendo Category:Original Concepts Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type E